Morogrim Tidewalker
Fifth boss of Serpentshrine Cavern in Coilfang Reservoir. General information *Level : ?? Boss *Type: Giant *Health: 5,700,000 Abilities *3-5k melee damage (8k+ crushing) Tidal Wave *A 35 yard range attack dealing 3938-5062 frost damage and reducing attack speed by 400%. Frontal arc. The debuff lasts 15 seconds. Watery Grave *Teleport 4 players under the waterfalls. ~6000 damage after 6 seconds, and some falling damage. ~ 30 sec cooldown. Earthquake *3000-4000 damage. 45-60 sec cooldown. Very large radius - much larger than spell range. Summon Murlocs *After each earthquake, Morogrim Tidewalker summons 2 packs of 6 murlocs. They have low HP (~17000) and hit for ~400 on plate. Around 1400 on cloth. Summon Watery Globules *At 25% Morogrim Tidewalker stops casting Watery Grave but begins summoning Watery Globules. He summons 4, one from each grave spot, they move slowly towards a fixed player and explodes for 4-6.000 damage on impact. Tactics Tip It is beneficial to use a druid MT for Morogrim, despite the crushing blows. Rationale? With earthquake, a protection warrior WILL eat crushings. Guaranteed. Occasionally, s/he'll eat back-to-back crushing blows. This is *not* due to lack of skill or lack of shield block % or anything. This is due to the simple fact that Morogrim can eat up both of your shield block charges and then hit you 4x before the cooldown is up. And yes, druids eat crushing blows. Quite a few of them. However, a druid will take much less damage from each hit than a warrior; many wipes may result from the massive amount of burst damage this boss does. Remember: a crushing blow is still mitigated by armor. And a 35k maxed out 75% reduction feral druid is going to take a *lot* less damage from a crushing blow than a protection warrior. Enough that it makes sense to have one tanking it. Phase 1 After Morogrim is positioned on the main tank, the MT should need about 5-6 seconds to get a good hold of aggro, after which DPS on the boss starts. The first Watery Grave should come about 30 seconds into the fight. The Earthquake should hit 10 seconds after Watery Grave. After you are released from the Watery Grave DO NOT go up on the platform back to Morogrim unless you have more than 5k health or else the Earthquake will kill you. Wait until you get healed or bandage yourself up and move back to the raid. When the Earthquake hits, all healers and shadow priests should be standing on one spot, just at the top of the ramp on the left side, have hunters place a trap to the north and the south of the this group on the line the murlocs run along, warriors can also use Piercing Howl incase the trap is resisted, as the murlocs are about to reach this group warlocks should already be casting seed of corruption, have mages frost nova the murlocs (one frost nova at the north side, one at the south side), and all the people in the group move out of the middle. The whole idea of slowing the adds, is to give the warlocks maximum amount of time to cast Seed of corruption Once the seeds of corruption detonate, mages, hunters, fury warriors etc move in and bring down the remaining adds, healers keep an eye on warlocks who will undoubtedly get aggro from the murlocs, and at no stage forget about the MT Kill off any remaining murlocs and resume DPS on the boss. Alternatively, have all healers stand on top of a prot Paladin and have him tank all the murlocs simultaneously with Retribution Aura, Consecration and Holy Shield. After 2 ticks of consecration, the AoE capable classes can go all out and burn the murlocs down easily. Position the Paladin tank near Tidewalker to allow the AoE to hit him also. The Watery Grave will hit again after some time and the process repeats itself until 25% Phase 2 At 25% Morogrim will stop doing Watery Grave and will begin casting "Watery Globules" instead. Just move away from them if they come towards you and kill the murlocs as usual. Keep dealing with the murlocs the same way and DPS the boss until he's dead. Loot Notes External links Tidewalker, Morogrim Tidewalker, Morogrim Tidewalker, Morogrim